Bears Will Be Bears
|season = 1 |number = 2 |epnumber = 2 |prodcode = 102 |image = Ep102.jpg |airdate = November 4, 2011 |viewers = 6.01 million |writer = *David Greenwalt *Jim Kouf |director = Norberto Barba |co-stars = Co-stars |objects = Bear Claw |literary = Goldilocks and the Three Bears |previous = |next = }} "'}} is the second episode of Season 1 of Grimm and the second episode overall. It first aired on November 4, 2011 on NBC. Synopsis Gilda Darner and her boyfriend Rocky break into a house in the woods. They eat food, drink alcohol and begin to make love in the owners' bed. Gilda hears someone drive up to the residence. They attempt to flee, but Rocky is trapped. Gilda sees shadows of two figures on the ceiling of the master bedroom. She hears an animal-like growl and escapes alone in a truck. A doctor enters an examination room where Nick Burkhardt is sitting and rubbing his forearm. The doctor concludes that Nick had been injected with the neurotoxin PhTx3. He explains to Nick if more venom had been injected it could have paralyzed the lungs. He releases Nick. Outside the examination room Detective Hank Griffin waits for Nick. Hank inquires about Nick's condition as they walk towards Marie's room. Nick assures Hank everything is fine. Nick walks to Marie's room and is met by Dr. Rose. She informs Nick that Marie's condition is not stable and advises him to come back later. He remains standing in the hall, staring through a glass partition, watching as hospital staff treat Aunt Marie. Back at the station, Nick, Hank and Captain Renard review security footage from the hospital. Nick recognizes the woman who injected him, but the placement of the cameras does not permit a view of the woman's face. Renard tells Nick and Hank to let him know if they develop any information they can use. As Renard walks away, a uniformed officer announces the arrival of a woman involved in driving while intoxicated case who has a story about her boyfriend being attacked. Nick and Hank drive to the Rabe Home with Gilda in the back seat. On arrival, they are surprised to find Sergeant Wu already there with other officers. Wu had responded to a report by the owners, Frank and Diane Rabe, of a breaking and entering. They learn by examining the premises that at least two people had entered the home. The Rabes explain that no one should have been in the house, including their son Barry who was staying with friends. Hank is amazed by the number of cultural artifacts on display. The detectives surmise that Gilda's boyfriend is at home; however, he is bound and blindfolded in a cave in the company of a growling beast. Back at the station, Gilda admits to having been in the house but claims to know nothing about Rocky's whereabouts. Marie calls Nick to say she must speak to him immediately. At the hospital, Marie explains that there must be more Reapers in the area and that they are part of a secret organization dedicated to killing Grimms. Nick's aunt reveals that there are other Grimms but that she does not have contact with them. Marie cautions Nick not to let the reapers find her trailer. Nick rejoins Hank, who tells him that the Rabe residence backs up onto national forest land and that there is plenty of room for Rocky to get lost. As Nick and Hank return to the Rabe residence, they almost collide with three motorcycles driven by young men the learn are Barry Rabe, T. B. Colbert and Jason Colbert The detectives tell the Rabes that they identified the couple who broke into the house. When questioned about having been home, Barry briefly woges into his Jägerbar form. Frank Rabe tells Nick and Hank they can contact him at his law firm if they want to talk more. Adalind Schade meets privately with Captain Renard in a dangerous area of town. Renard tells Adalind that Marie can't be allowed tell Nick anything because Adalind and Renard need Nick with them. As they speak, a thug threatens them; Adalind woges into her Hexenbiest form and kills the thug. While Juliette and Nick talk about Marie, Barry and the Colbert brothers test a spiked trap set up in the forest. Nick dreams that he is in Marie's Trailer and that Marie enters and stabs him in his hand. After he arises, he goes to the trailer and looks in the cabinet from which Marie removed the knife in his dream; he finds a bear claw similar to the one in a display case at the Rabe residence. Nick visits Monroe, who explains that the bear claw is used to disembowel victims in a roh-hatz, a Jägerbar rite of passage. Nick goes to see Marie at the hospital. She tells him that a roh-hatz occurs at sundown. Back at the station, Hank says that he has learned that Barry Rabe was lying about not being at the family residence the previous night. Captain Renard tells Nick that he had to withdraw the police guarding Marie. Nick asks Monroe to watch over Marie. The Blutbad reluctantly agrees. Hank tells Nick that Gilda made bail, went to Rocky's house to get a gun and told Rocky's father she was going to get Rocky back. Gilda threatens Diane Rabe with the gun until Barry Rabe attacks her while woged into a Jägerbar. Diane tells her son he can used Gilda in his roh-hatz. Frank Rabe arrives home and Diane lies to him about their son's whereabouts. Nick and Hank arrive and tell the Rabes about Gilda. Nick talks with the Rabes while Hank is elsewhere and it becomes obvious that Frank was unaware of the roh-hatz. Frank agrees to help Nick find the young Jägerbars. Hank finds the truck Gilda drove to the Rabes' property. In the cave somewhere in the forest, the three young Jägerbars prepare Gilda and Rocky for the chase. At the hospital, Monroe is telling Marie that his status in his family would be in jeopardy if it were known that he was as close to Marie as he was and did nothing. Marie opens her eyes and tells him to "take his best shot." Monroe sees a man approaching. The man backs off and Monroe follows him. as Nick and Franks Rabe near their destination, Monroe enters an equipment room. In the room, he is threatened by the first man and a second. He fights and defeats both by wogeing. Frank and Nick arrive at the cave and find the young Jägerbars, Gilda and Rocky already gone. In the forest, Gilda and Rocky are running from the youths. They do not know it, but they are being chased toward the spiked pit. Nick arrives and interrupts the chase. Frank helps. A fully woged Diane Rabe arrives from the opposite direction and falls into the spiked pit. Backup and medical help is called. Diane Rabe is taken away in an ambulance while Barry Rabe, the Colberts, Gilda and Rocky are arrested with the assistance of Sergeant Wu. Monroe calls to explain that an attempt was made on Marie but that he can not stay and is not certain that he has accounted for all the attackers. Nick hurries back to the hospital. Before he arrives a man dressed as a priest enters Marie's room and attempts to kill her with a scalpel. With her last strength, Marie fights the man and forces him to stab himself. Nick arrives and she dies in his arms. Back home, a worried Juliette watches as Nick drives away from the house in Marie's sport utility vehicle, towing her trailer. Nick and Juliette visit Marie Kessler's grave. Nick hopes that she rests in peace. As they leave the cemetery, they are watched by an insect-like creature resembling a Mellifer hiding in the treeline. Press Release A HOME INVASION REVEALS A FAMILY’S BARBARIC HISTORY – KATE BURTON (“GREY’S ANATOMY”) GUEST STARS – A case of breaking and entering introduces Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) to a mysterious family whose cultural background blurs the line of right and wrong. Meanwhile, Nick tasks Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) with safeguarding Aunt Marie (guest star Kate Burton). Bitsie Tulloch, Sasha Roiz and Reggie Lee also star. Cast Main Cast *David Giuntoli as Nick Burkhardt *Russell Hornsby as Hank Griffin *Bitsie Tulloch as Juliette Silverton *Silas Weir Mitchell as Monroe *Sasha Roiz as Sean Renard *Reggie Lee as Drew Wu Recuring Cast *Claire Coffee as Adalind Schade *Kate Burton as Marie Kessler *Ayanna Berkshire as Dr. Rose Guest Cast *Currie Graham as Frank Rabe *Amy Gumenick as Gilda Darner *Parker Bagley as Barry Rabe *Alexander Mendeluk as Rocky Co-Stars *Jodie Harwood as Diane Rabe *Robbie Clark as Jason Colbert *Ethan Atkinson as T.B. Colbert *Eric Schniewind as Doctor *Rick Cashin as Officer *Jake Street as Thug *Keith Cox as Thug 1 *JJ Morris as Thug 2 *Matt Baker as Priest Wesen *Blutbad *Hexenbiest *Jägerbar *Unidentified species at the end of the episode Images See: Bears Will Be Bears/Images Production Notes Continuity *This episode begins the morning after ended. Trivia *As Nick is researching totems, Juliette is seen carrying a box of donuts bought from an existing doughnut shop known as Voodoo Doughnuts. *The neurotoxin PhTx3is produced by the Brazilian Wandering Spider. *The quote above was the one used in the opening of the episode, and on NBC's Guide to Grimm it is attributed to "Goldilocks and the Three Bears". In fact, both are slightly incorrect. The quote ought to read, "she looked in at the window, and then she peeped in at the keyhole, and, seeing nobody in the house, she lifted the latch." (emphasis added) The actual source is "The Story of the Three Bears" by Robert Southey in 1837. In this original version, the protagonist was on old woman. Joseph Cundall transformed the antagonist from an ugly old woman to a pretty little girl in 1849. It wasn't until 1904 that John Hassall gave the girl the name, "Goldilocks". *The last name of the family in this episode is "Rabe" is an anagram of the word "Bear". *The meaning of the name Gilda is 'Covered with a thin layer of gold'. Hence.. Gilda is Goldilocks.